1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to publication of media and, more specifically, to a method for publishing media in a portable digital format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the Internet, many types of creative content have become accessible to users by downloading. Such creative content includes everything from streaming videos and music to text. Entire books may be downloaded, these include graphic novels and comic books. Most online services allow a user to download the content onto the user's personal computer (PC), but do not provide for portable use of the content.
Portable use of digital content is made more difficult by the variety of digital display devices on which the content may be displayed. For example, the content may be displayed on a tablet PC, a personal data assistant (PDA), or a laptop PC. Each of these devices may operate under a completely different operating system. Therefore, a single download of content might not be usable on the majority of devices.
Currently, distribution of digital content requires that the user have a network-connected PC on which to download content. Some users, such as those of graphic novels, might want to be able to purchase the content while away from a PC. For example, many comic book readers make their comic purchasing decisions at a comic store, often at a mall. There is no currently available method of marketing downloaded digital creative content to users at a mall.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that allows downloading of digital content to a portable digital storage device, for use on a digital display device.